convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Marian Slingeneyer
Marian Slingeneyer is a character from A Certain Magical Index. She made her series debut in A Certain Bizarre Adventure. Canon Marian is a recurring antagonist in A Certain Magical Index, particularly within the first half of the New Testament ''saga in which Othinus acts as the primary antagonist. Marian is a Dvergr, in other words a dwarf, and is a magician who specializes in body modification magic, who works as a member of Othinus's GREMLIN organization. Three years before the events of World War III, or the Fiamma Incident, she met a member of the Science Side, Kagun Kihara, and the two of them forged a close bond, before both of them later ended up joining GREMLIN under the leadership of Othinus. Not much is otherwise known about her past, other than that she had been working to improve her tools on her own accord. Pre-Convergence It is known that, as a part of GREMLIN, before Marian's first appearance, Othinus had formed a partnership between GREMLIN and the Revanchist, allowing Marian access to new and far more advanced tools that allow her to operate with new devices, mostly those pertaining to interdimensional travel. Plot Involvement '''A Certain Bizarre Adventure' Marian appears briefly within the story, attempting to reactivate a dormant world-jumping device for use after she, Kagun Kihara, and Dio Brando traveled to one of many worlds within DIO's home universe in an attempt to find an Arrow, before DIO had realized that the only one that can affect him is the one that Giorno holds. When cornered by Ollerus, Fiamma of the Right, and Touma Kamijou, Marian manages to activate the device just in time while they are held off by DIO and Kagun. She hops through it, presumably letting her travel back to the Revanchist HQ, with Kagun and DIO eventually following her later on, the portal closing before the pursuers could follow. Dead or Lie Marian appears briefly in the epilogue of the event, just as it is revealed to the main characters that the events of their trials and tribulations had been an elaborate simulation the entire time, seemingly constructed in part by Marian herself. She explains the situation to everyone just as their memories of their affiliation with the Revanchist return to them. Right Hand of the Magic God Marian first appears within the third chapter of the event, leading a massive siege upon Knowhere, the Coalition's new base of operations, in order to steal the tip of Gungnir and kidnap Sorey in order to summon the Great Spirit Aska to lay a trap for it, heading a large number of forces between Jiren, zombies, and manipulated Mandalorians, courtesy of Revan. She is successful in her endeavor, even after encountering Libra and Makoto Naegi in the process, even mildly injuring Makoto during the siege, and then making her escape. Marian appears once again during the fourth chapter, fighting off some of the main group alongside Jiren as they try to stop the two of them from summoning Aska and rescue Sorey. Marian's plan technically succeeds, though at the cost of her own life as she is killed by a powered-up Jotaro Kujo and Rita Hanson. With her last breath, she taunts the group, speaking of the futility of their perceived heroism, before giving up the rest of her energy to Jiren, who holds her in her arms as she dies. She makes another appearance in the sixth chapter when Othinus rewrites the multiverse, creating it so that it is a utopia in which everyone the group has ever known is alive and well. Marian greets the group in a friendly manner as she passes by them, as though they were close acquaintances, before leaving just as suddenly. It is implied that when the multiverse was restored, Marian remained deceased. Character Relationships * Kagun Kihara - A supporting character from 'A Certain Magical Index '''who appeared in ''A Certain Bizarre Adventure. The two of them have a long-standing relationship, having become very close partners, with Marian acting as a sort of mentor for Kagun, and even coaxing him to join GREMLIN, even after Kagun died and was resurrected as a sort of zombie by Othinus. Kagun is referenced in passing by Marian in Right Hand of the Magic God as someone she fell for long ago. * Jiren - A character from 'Dragon Ball '''who appeared in ''Right Hand of the Magic God. Though their relationship was brief, they quickly grew close during Jiren's brief association with the Revanchist during the Othinus Incident, with Jiren viewing her as an earnest individual who saw him as a person, and Marian seeing in him someone who reminded her of Kagun. * Othinus - A major character from A Certain Magical Index ''who first appeared in ''Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Marian holds a deep loyalty to Othinus, more emotionally dependent on her than she lets on outwardly even, and follows her without waver. * Thor - Another supporting antagonist from A Certain Magical Index ''who debuted in ''Civil War. Marian and Thor share an uneasy relationship, despite their shared affiliation with Othinus, and have internally butted heads in canon before, owed to Marian's loyalty to Othinus and Thor's more unpredictable personality akin to a loose cannon. Trivia * Keeping with GREMLIN's ties to Norse mythology, on Marian's overalls lie the crest of Jörmungandr, whose greatest enemy is Thor, fitting given Marian's relationship with Thor himself. * Marian cannot handle any sort of alcohol, as it makes her sick. * Unlike most other magicians within A Certain Magical Index, Marian takes an active interest in learning about the Science Side, similar in some capacity to Leivinia Birdway. * Marian was originally intended to play a slightly larger role within Dead or Lie, appearing within the simulation itself, but this did not come to pass. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Raildex characters Category:Right Hand of the Magic God Category:G.O.R.E. Category:Dead or Lie